


For Those Left Behind

by xiavanna



Series: Daggers and Fel [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Flynn is scared, Flynn's a little lost, Gay Sex, I don't think there's spoilers, Inaccurate Ship talk (briefly), M/M, Mathias is scared, Mathias/Flynn is the main focus here, Shadowlands launch, but they have each other so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiavanna/pseuds/xiavanna
Summary: Greymane has demanded heroes of the Alliance rally to go get Anduin back from the Shadowlands. Jaedana eagerly accepts the mission.Mathias and Flynn are much less happy about it, but let her do what she feels like she needs to do. They're both a little lost, but they find each other in the end.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Daggers and Fel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018006
Kudos: 7





	For Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing gay sex solo (I'm an RPer), so I'm so sorry if this is bad.
> 
> Jaedana goes to the shadowlands, while Flynn and Mathias are left behind to work how how to be Mathias/Flynn again. 
> 
> Also, this series is in no way linear, it's whatever comes to mind in the order it comes to mind. 
> 
> Next is likely to be Flynn/Jaedana BEFORE the three of them get together (but not 'cheating' on Mathias).

"Greymane's asked me to go with the death knights into the Shadowlands."

Mathias' quill stopped mid-sentence. Ever since Anduin had been taken, they'd been scrambling to keep the nobles in line and muster a force to go get him back. The reports on his desk were from agents posted at Icecrown Citadel, sending him word of the Ebon Blade's movements. "Absolutely not, Greymane doesn't understand what he's asking."

Jaedana gave an unladylike snort, "He understands that adventurers, champions of the Alliance need to go get our King back. It is _Anduin_ , Mathias. We've known him since he was a babe. I'm not leaving him there."

"And what if you were to become trapped there?" Mathias looked up at her, his face so perfectly neutral. "You think Flynn and I could just move on, like nothing had happened."

"You did it once before." Jaedana pointed out, immediately regretting it when he flinched. "I'm sorry, that was… uncalled for." She wrung her hands together, "I have a responsibility, just like you do. Just like Flynn does to his crew. How would it look if I turned down the responsibility of helping to save the King?"

Mathias clenched his jaw, moving to stand and look out the window. It was mid-morning; Flynn had left at dawn to meet with his crew and make contact with their newest client. "You asked me to retire. Before he was taken. Knowing that this job is the only constant I've had in my life. What would you say if I asked the same of you now?"

Jaedana watched him, guilt building in her chest. She had asked Mathias to retire, for the three of them to be FlynnMathiasJaedana and move away from all the war and trauma that Stormwind held for them. "I'd say that I made a grave mistake in trying to take away something so important to you."

"And yet you're doing it again!" Mathias whirled; his brow furrowed. "Do you think you're not important to us? To me?" The space between them felt like a gaping chasm, even though there were only actually a few steps.

The warlock stood, "I'm not going to get trapped. I'm not going to die. Do you know why?"

Mathias didn't bother meeting her eyes. His words dripped with venomous sarcasm, "Because you're an overconfident brat."

"No, you angry old man." Jaedana stepped over to him. "Because I have two loving and kind men to come home to. A family that I never expected to have. But I can't stay here and play house when Anduin is suffering. When Jaina is suffering. They're our friends. Our family too."

They were face to face now, and her faintly scarred hand came up to rest on his cheek. "I'm coming back. And you can bet that I'll have Anduin and Jaina with me."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Mathias warned her, leaning into the warmth of her palm. A second later, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His cheek rested against the top of her head as he savoured these last few moments. He'd known she was going; her backpack was full and laced tightly by the door, her staff against the kitchen bench. It didn't make it any easier though.

Jaedana wrapped her arms around him in return, resting her head on his chest. "Have I ever failed you?"

"Of course not," Mathias murmured back.

*!*

"Captain Fairwind!"

Flynn yelped as he slammed his head on the rail, the voice causing him to jerk his head up from the pile of rigging he was untangling. His eyes scanned the dock and he grinned when he found Jaedana at the end of the gangway. The grin fell when he saw that she was wearing her full armour and had Fzuughon by her side.

He jumped up to his feet and waved off the few curious looked from his crew as he made his way down the ramp to solid ground. "Jaed? What's wrong?"  


The woman looked away for a moment, before turning a slightly guilty expression on him. "I just came down to let you know that I'll be joining the expedition to the Shadowlands. To go and retrieve Anduin and Jaina."

"What?" Flynn looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Are you insane? No! Tides, what does Mathias think about this?"

Jaedana frowned momentarily, "I don't need either of you to give me permission to go, Flynn. And Mathias understands that I have a responsibility." She paused, briefly cracking a grin, "Not that he took the news any better."

Flynn ran his hands through his hair, not quite sure to process what she had told him. On one hand, he wanted to throttle her because there was no doubt in his mind that Mathias would be in a right state when he got home at lunch. On the other, he was scared for her. That she wouldn't come back this time, of what that would mean for her, and for Mathias and himself that had been left behind.

"I know you don't need our bloody permission," he settled on grumbling. "Tides, couldn't you have told us at breakfast?"

"No." Jaedana smiled sadly, "I want to tell you both privately, because I knew you'd have similar reactions. This way, you can both cool down before getting home and hopefully not argue with each other. This is my choice, Flynn. I promise."

Flynn made a distressed sound in the back of his throat, "Oh, love, I don't think anyone could force you to do something you didn't want to. It's that I don't want you to go. You'll be breaking Mathias' heart all over again." He ignored her flinch. A little part of him felt good about reminding her that she had hurt Mathias. "He won't be the same if you don't come back."

"Do you think that I don't know that?" Jaedana hissed, her eyes narrow. "I'm trusting you to look after him no matter what. I would love to stay, Fairwind, but I owe Anduin my help."

"And what about what you owe us?" Flynn demanded, his tone becoming angry. "Mathias and I let you into our lives after you couldn't even be bothered to send him a bloody note that said you weren't dead. He was happy, he had moved on before you swanned back into his life like you'd never been gone! You said you'd never hurt him again!"

She clenched her jaw, her hand resting on the head of her snarling felhunter. "I'm aware of the promises I made. Unfortunately, the circumstances have changed. I trust the two of you to have a happy life, no matter what happens next." She turned on her heel and started back down the docks.

Flynn cursed under his breath. _Women_. He hurried after her, catching her just as she reached the stairs up to the city proper. At least she hadn't had that bloody demon horse of hers. He grabbed her arm and swung her around, pulling her to his chest. With the other hand he cupped her cheek and pulled her into a desperate kiss, letting all his fears and desperation shine through.

The sound of surprise she'd made had almost broken his heart. They kissed long and luxuriously, savouring each other for what very well may be the last time. A few disgruntled dockworkers made nasty comments, but neither Flynn nor Jaedana seemed to care. They finally broke apart, their foreheads resting together. "I'm sorry. I need to go."

"I know," Flynn murmured, pulling back slightly to watch her face, "I'm sorry I got angry. I'm scared for you."

Jaedana kissed him again, soft and sweet as she pressed up against him. "Keep him safe, yeah? I need you two happy and whole when I get back."

"I'll do my best," Flynn promised, because they both knew what Mathias was like. He finally stepped back and dropped his hands from her body, "You best go before I decide to tie you to the bed so you can't leave."

"You can't kidnap a champion of the Alliance, Flynn." Jaedana straightened the straps on her backpack and lingered. "Keep that promise in mind for when I get back. I feel I'll deserve whatever delightful torture you two can come up with."

Flynn gave a laugh, thick with emotion. "Aye ma'am."

Jaedana sent him an adoring smile, one she usually reserved for Mathias when he wasn't looking, and then turned to walk up the steps. Flynn watched her until she disappeared from view, headed towards the keep.

*~*

Their flat was empty when Flynn got back after lunch, his meeting running longer than he had anticipated. It felt strange to be in their shared home when he knew that Jaedana was likely in the realm of death by now, so far out of reach. Her things must have been packed up into a chest and tucked under the end of the bed, because there weren't any of her tomes spread out on the table or her slippers under the end of the couch. He wondered briefly if she had done it, or Mathias had done it in a mood after she left.

He shut the door behind him and moved through to the bedroom, frowning when he saw that her handful of powders and lotions had been packed away too. It was like she'd never been there. He hated it.

Footsteps outside caught his attention and he turned in time to see Mathias slip in. He watched as the spymaster locked the door and started to pull of his armour with jerky movements, his mind clearly a realm away. "Mattie?"

Mathias froze, then slowly lifted his head to look at Flynn. He managed a weak smile, "I take it she made time to see you at the _Arva_?"

"Aye." Flynn nodded just once. He didn't know what else to say or do. He watched as Mathias continued to shed his armour, dropping it to the floor instead of making the effort to put it on the armour rack by the door.

He seemed to hesitate, then strode across the room to Flynn, pulling the taller man down into a desperate kiss, his hands fisted in the front of his shirt. He eagerly swallowed down Flynn's answering moan and deepened the kiss, pushing the ex-pirate to the bed.

"Hey, hey," Flynn managed to pull away just enough to speak, "Mathias?"

"I just _need_ …" Mathias trailed off, never one to admit what he needed even on his best day. "Just fuck me, Flynn."

"I can do that," Flynn nodded a few times, "It's gunna be weird without-"

Mathias interrupted him, "I know. I just… normal is necessary right now."

Immediately Flynn understood. He pushed his own fears and concerns down and pulled his lover into another kiss, this one passionate and enticing. His tongue swept over Mathias' bottom lip, then between them to claim his mouth. He slid his hands into the assassin's hair and tilted his head just so, his thumbs resting tenderly on his cheek bones.

Mathias whimpered, and started to tug at Flynn's clothes. He started at his belt, fumbling a little as one of Flynn's hands slid down his body to palm at his ass, the other joining it not long after. He gripped the supple flesh and drew their hips together, thrusting up against him at the same time. "Shirt off," the spymaster demanded as he sat back, tugging down the man's pants and smallclothes before stepping off the bed to strip himself.

Flynn wasted absolutely no time in following Mathias' order, tossing the shirt carelessly towards the basket they kept for their laundry. His eyes roamed Mathias' body, his hands aching to roam and possess every inch of him. "Hurry up, Spymaster." His tone was laced with desire, "Or I'll toss you down and have my way with you."

"Round two," Mathias promised wholeheartedly, moving to straddle him again. Their lips met in a furious kiss, Flynn's hair sinking into his hair and tugging sharply before keeping him close.

There was some fumbling, Mathias trying to lean over to reach the bedside where their oils were kept. Flynn let him struggle for a few moments, before using his slightly longer limbs to make the stretch and grab the closest oil pot. "I'm tempted to do this with a bit of spit and luck."

"Not if you want another go." Mathias breathed, swiping his fingers through the pot once it was open. He shoved the pot into Flynn's hand and braced himself on the man's shoulder before reaching back with the slicked fingers to work himself open just enough.

Flynn gripped his thighs, squeezing gently before reaching between them to fondly Mathias' cock, pleased to find it was already leaking a little in anticipation. "Next time, I'm watching this, mate."

"Next time won't happen if you don't shut-" Mathias moaned as Flynn's hand closed around his cock with a brief squeeze, "Alright, alright!" Once the grip was released, he made a soft sound and then wiped his hand on the sheets by their legs. He shifted forward, careful not to hurt the Captain, until he was hovering over the man's flushed and leaking cock, "Don't hold back."

"Aye sir," Flynn gave a cock grin and waited impatiently for Mathias to get his balance, and then reach back to line them both up. "Ready?"

"Yes," Mathias gave a short nodded, sinking down a little on his cock. A short thrust later and he was groaning as Flynn sunk most of the way into him. They took a moment, making sure they were properly joined before Flynn gripped him by the hips and started to bounce the smaller man on his cock. "Light, Flynn…"

"Tides," Flynn groaned, his head falling back into the pillows. His eyes were closed, and he was savouring every moment of the slow slide of Mathias on his cock. He gave it a little longer, a few more thrusts to ensure they were both adequately adjusted before he leaned up and pulled Mathias to his chest, lifting his legs up to brace his feet on the end of the bed. After Mathias was settled against him, pinned by one thick Kul Tiran arm, Flynn started to speed up, using the leverage his feet gave him. "Fuck, Mattie!"

"You're so good," Mathias moaned, clinging to the man where he could - one hand curled around the back of a shoulder and the other possessively on Flynn's side.

The sound of their flesh colliding muffled the sounds of their panting and moaning. They shared lazy, sloppy kisses that were made so by a particularly sharp or mistimed thrust but neither of them seemed to care. Flynn's hand had come up to rest on the back of Mathias' neck, a tight and comforting grip that kept Mathias more grounded than he cared to examine in that moment.

"You're going to feel this for days," Flynn warned breathlessly, meaning their somewhat awkward position more than the force of their coupling.

Mathias chuckled softly, "That's an impressive assumption," his breath caught as a sharp thrust hit square on the spot that made him see stars.

"Is that a challenge?" Flynn asked, watching his face as he repeated the motion as exactly as he could. Sure enough, Mathias' eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft moan. "Hands on the headboard, Mattie."

The spymaster blinked at him owlishly but shifted when their movements slowed enough for him to do so. His wrapped his fingers around the metal and looked down to quirk a brow at Flynn.

"Hold on." Flynn muttered, taking a moment to admire the man above him. Then, he shifted both hands to Mathias' ass, gripping him tight and setting a hard and fast pace as he thrust up into him. Between the leverage and the new angle, Flynn was hitting his prostate on every thrust, and hard.

"Oh!" Mathias moaned, tightening his grip so he could stop himself from moving too much. He closed his eyes, savouring the way Flynn filled him to the brim. Then the pace sped up, and soft sounds of pleasure fell from his lips in a near constant stream. The sound of their coupling did nothing to hide the sounds of his pleasure.

"That's it, Mattie," Flynn murmured to him, his eyes never leaving the spymaster's face, "You can take it, you're _going_ to take it all." He never slowed, never hesitated even as his own orgasm built to the point where he could feel it just on the edge of his awareness. This wasn't for Flynn, though he would quite happily spill his seed inside Mathias. "You're going to feel this every time you sit at that bloody desk in SI:7, every time you have to walk up to the Keep. You're _mine_ , Master Shaw."

Mathias cried out, the words and motions overwhelming him, and he spilled his seed all over Flynn's stomach. He sagged a little but continued to hold onto the headboard, panting to catch his breath.

Flynn moaned at the sight of his lover coming undone and followed him not a full minute later, thrusting up hard and keeping still as his cock pulsed. "You're a beauty, Mattie." He loosened his hold on the man's ass, gently massaging the flesh that would undoubtedly be bruised from his grip. "When you can, lay down on your belly so I can go get us a cloth, yeah?"

"Mmm," Mathias hummed, wincing a little as he pulled his fingers free of the headboard and eased himself off Flynn. He kept his body tilted as best he could, but even he could feel the seed beginning to ooze from his abused hole. Once he was settled on his belly, his head comfortably resting on a pillow, the bed shifted as Flynn got up to get them a cloth from the bathroom. He didn't make a sound as the slightly coarse cloth washed over him, warmed thankfully, or when Flynn pulled away to rinse it in the basin. He let himself drift, his mind blissfully clear.

"You still with me, Mattie?" Flynn murmured as he crawled back into bed, laying on his side so he could nuzzle the side of Mathias' head and wrap an arm around his waist.

"Always."

"Yeah, always," Flynn smiled and closed his eyes, savouring having the man all to himself.


End file.
